This invention relates generally to a perpetual calendar, and more specifically to a monthly calendar which can be utilized to display numerical values for all days for any month of any year.
For any given particular calendar month, as is known, the first day of the month does not always fall on a particular given day of the week. Also the number of days in a particular month varies. Many perpetual calendars are shown in the prior art which provide variable indicia for relating numbered calendar days. The devices shown in the prior art are complicated, expensive, unwieldly and not aesthetically pleasing.
The instant invention provides a perpetual calendar that can be easily changed to accommodate the proper numerical calendar days for any month, that is aesthetically pleasing and that is constructed utilizing a reduced number of parts.
Brief Description of the Invention
A perpetual, monthly calendar which may be utilized to display the numerical values of days for any particular month comprising a rigid, planar surface having a plurality of strip connecting means, such as pegs, spaced apart in a horizontal row near the upper edge of the planar surface. A plurality of elongated, narrow strips are connected to the pegs using apertures in the strips, each strip having two vertically adjacent apertures, except the strip with the first day of the month which has one aperture. The strips may be transparent to allow the information and indicia displayed on the board to be visible regardless of which aperture is utilized on the strip to vertically adjust the particular column day numbers. Disposed on each strip is a numbered indicia column representing numerical dates in one month of a particular day of the week. Indicia of a particular day of the week are displayed near each peg, such that each peg represents a different day of the week.
Additional opaque cards may be affixed to certain strips to cover numerals "29," "30" and "31" for months not having these particular days.
It is an object of this invention to provide a perpetual, monthly calendar that is extremely efficient to utilize and yet aesthetically pleasing.
It is another object of this invention to provide a perpetual calendar which utilizes elongated strips displaying the numerical value of the particular days of a month which may be selectably registered relative to a particular day of the week, displayed in columns by vertical movement of the strips.
In accordance with these and other objects which will be apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.